


Gravity / 有些相遇是命中注定

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 锡兵与舞蹈家互相治愈的故事





	Gravity / 有些相遇是命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> 弟弟独腿预警  
> L市的原型是镰仓  
> BGM：肖邦E小调第一钢协 Op.11 II【Pollini版】

<上篇>

#  
海浪是最先叫醒他的声音。  
黄明昊陷在一个浅浅的梦境里，能被温柔叫醒是最恩赐不过了。他睁开眼睛后没过几分钟闹钟便响了，于是他不再赖床，起身拿起床边的义肢，熟练地戴上，起身拉开帘子打开窗户。  
对面人家的主人已经起床了，今天他穿着宽大的白T，用发带绑起刘海，脸上滑稽地敷着一张面膜，正在清扫二楼的舞蹈房，透明落地玻璃使他的身影一览无余。黄明昊因他的造型发出笑声，在心里对他说了句“早上好”，转身撕去墙上挂历。  
7月1日，周日，备注：复诊日。

 

#  
8点不到的时候有人在楼下敲门。  
“弟啊，快点下来啦！”  
“就来就来。”他在衣柜里翻找着，终是选了一顶已被他冷落已久的红色渔夫帽，鲜艳的颜色缓解了要去往医院的不适。  
他打开门，黄新淳站在台阶下面踢石子，“来啦，约的9点，路上堵，赶快走吧。”  
黄明昊乖巧地点点头。  
他在16岁的尾巴上出了意外，再醒来时右边的小腿已经没有了。  
安了义肢之后两年，他终于熬到高中毕业，离开了从小长大的杭州，来到这L市定居。  
选择这里不仅因为阿姨姨夫出国定居，留下一处离市中心颇远的老房子无人看管，更是因为这里有最漂亮的海岸线，离杭州够远，人口够少，生活够平静。  
与过去切断联系的感觉真的很好。  
阿姨家的儿子正是黄新淳，他儿时每年寒暑假都要来杭州玩，从黄明昊还在襁褓中时，他就会用毛笔搔他的鼻尖害他打喷嚏，这孩子，他是从看着长大的。  
黄明昊搬来自家的老房子，一开始他总害怕对方腿脚不便，时常便来探望送些生活补给，带他去医院复诊。后来某次为黄明昊整理台子，无意中瞥到小孩用来创作的手稿本，便鼓励他投稿。黄新淳大学学的传媒，同学圈里多多少少有熟识，一来二去黄明昊的词作、MV剧本得到赏识，现在在微博上也是一位小有名气的作者了。  
车子开出居民区，缓缓汇入车流，从海边的高速上驶过，黄新淳问他：“诶，我今天仔细一看，你对面的房子里好像搬来新邻居了。”  
黄明昊把车窗摇下一些，用手按住帽檐，仰着脸迎接咸咸的海风，有一会儿才说：“嗯，是个舞蹈家。”

 

#  
舞蹈家搬来是两周前，六月中一个平凡无奇的周二上午。  
黄明昊前天晚上通宵写作到凌晨两点，睡下去之后大脑皮层太活跃，翻来覆去折腾到天明，没出几小时竟被货车轰鸣的声音闹醒了。  
他气冲冲地掀开被子，假肢都懒得戴上，拿着拐杖三两步跳到窗边掀开窗帘，夏日耀眼的阳光刺入房内，货车在他的窗户下将整条不宽不窄的单行道挡了个严严实实，路过的自行车叮铃铃地贴着围墙骑过，他抬起手挡了下刺目的光线，看见有个人站在对面那座洋楼小花园的栅栏边，穿着一件丝质衬衣，正叉着腰盯着空荡荡的花园发呆，瘦削白净的侧脸，一条英气的眉毛微微挑起，嘴唇却反差似地嘟着。  
“朱先生，您的东西给搬好了，没问题的话这里签个字吧。”  
“啊，谢谢，辛苦了！”“朱先生”笑时露出一排整齐的洁白贝齿，眼睛因艳阳而微微眯起，他签字时左手把板端得很高，肩膀耸起，小臂有好看的线条。  
他是对面新搬来的人吗？话说，对面原来住的是谁来着……  
他试图回忆前任邻居的样貌，却毫无印象，没办法，他特立独行，在房里把自己埋成一座孤岛，与邻居疏远至此啊。  
思考间货车驶离，“朱先生”惬意地伸了个懒腰，就在昂起下巴的电光火石间他望向了这里——  
黄明昊下意识拉上了窗帘。  
紧紧地掖住缝隙，不让一丝光透进来。

回到床上便又倒头睡去，再醒来已经是傍晚，对面花园里不知何时已经摆上了盆栽，五颜六色各式各样的花挤在一片儿，看上去热热闹闹。  
新邻居一时冲动搬空花鸟市场了吗？他忍俊不禁。  
六点时天色转暗了，夕阳最后的余晖隐去，橙黄过渡至浅紫，再逐渐融入一片墨色，二楼的灯亮了。  
黄明昊朝那儿看去，这才发现他将二楼的一间大房间改成了全透明落地玻璃，做成了舞蹈房的模样。  
新邻居换下了文质彬彬的休闲服，穿着一身黑色的舞蹈服，边玩儿着手机边随意地将脚踝搁上了墙边的栏杆，一弯腰，身体便柔软地与细长笔直的腿完全贴合。  
黄明昊目瞪口呆，也想把腿踢起来看看自己几斤几两，望到那了无生气的义肢，撇撇嘴决定放弃。

等意识到的时候他已经习惯了每天悄悄地观察他的邻居。  
他的邻居似乎开了舞蹈教室，每周有几天上午会有小朋友过来上课，新邻居似乎是个温柔又开朗的人，他对舞蹈很严格，对人却很宽容，上课时试图纠正每一个学生的动作，人人都想兼顾，常常手忙脚乱。  
新邻居的每一个细胞都适合跳舞，哪怕是给盆栽浇水都会踮脚转圈，他以为没有人在看，所以格外放松自在。  
不知不觉黄明昊爱上了那扇总是被他用窗帘隔绝的沿街的窗户，他总是呆在那附近，因为他想看到那个人。  
朱先生是不是舞蹈家，他并不确定，确定的是，在自己心目中，他愿意用这个词来称呼那个人。  
他被新邻居深深吸引。

 

#  
医院检查只是例行公事，专家难约，总要好说歹说才有一点时间。  
回家路上遇上堵车，好半天了纹丝不动，黄明昊心情低落得没话说，连帽子上都沾到消毒水味，车厢里落满寂静。  
黄新淳想起什么来：“今天早晨蔡徐坤工作室发信息了，新曲在征集填词，大明星这次说想出一首抒情歌，我不知道你感不感兴趣，还是把曲子要来了。”  
他在手机上点弄一下，钢琴声很快流出来，旋律很干净，有淡淡的哀伤。  
“之前你给他填的一小段rap词，工作室那边都挺满意的，这一次有一整首可以发挥，如果你有想法的话就写写看呗？”  
黄明昊托着腮出神地望着窗外，黄新淳在心里叹了口气就要去按暂停，手刚伸出去就被黄明昊按下，“再放一会儿吧。”  
对方露出一点欣喜的笑意。  
车潮开始有了移动的迹象，过了一会儿他们到家，黄新淳先扶黄明昊下车，便要把车泊到附近的小停车场去。  
这时对面人家的家门开了，穿着舞蹈服的小朋友们鱼贯而出，一时间嬉闹声传遍了小小的院子。  
黄新淳好奇地回头去看，便见一个年轻男人跟在小朋友们身后出来，在小院子门口蹲下和她们一个个击掌告别。  
“正廷哥哥再见！”  
“再见，注意安全哦！”  
“朱老师再见！”  
“娜娜再见，啊，回去跟你妈妈说一下，我看你的舞鞋有点松了，下周我给你买一双新的吧，这双就不要了。”  
对方察觉到他的视线，冲黄新淳扬起一个笑脸，又伸长手臂朝黄明昊大幅度地挥手，“嗨！”  
“这就是你的新邻居吗？”黄新淳冲他点点头，转身去问黄明昊，对方轻轻应了声，把渔夫帽又向下拉了一些，也没回应，拄着拐杖转身朝屋里走了。

 

#  
黄新淳去五十米远的地方泊个车，泊了足足一个多小时，想也知道是做什么去了。  
黄明昊换了身衣服，也不等他，冲了壶咖啡，在窗下坐好，拿起手稿写写画画。  
不一会儿窗外传来某两人高声道别的声音。  
“下次再来玩啊！”  
“好呀，拜拜啦小老虎！”  
“替我向小森林问好！”  
小森林？黄明昊竖起耳朵，谁？不会是我吧？  
黄新淳很快开了门，哼着歌用简易电梯上了二楼。  
“你终于舍得回来啦，哥。才一小时不到就和人家勾肩搭背，我服。”  
“什么人家人家的，你的新邻居叫朱正廷。”  
“你还知道人家大名儿，我以为你只记得老虎猴子的了。”  
黄新淳走到他边上，摘下棒球帽蹲下来看他，“你很可疑哦。”  
“可疑什么，我才不像你们一小时就绰号都起了呢。”  
黄新淳伸手敲了敲他头，“不跟你计较，你个小森林。”  
“嚯，小森林还真是我？  
“对呀，因为小老虎说你很神秘，像迷雾的森林。”  
“哧”，黄明昊笑了，“那他干嘛叫小老虎？”  
黄新淳撇撇嘴，“这个你干嘛问我，你自己去问他啊。”  
黄明昊吃瘪，“我不问。”  
黄新淳拿走他手里的纸笔，推着轮椅换了个方向，将他推到阳台上，那一面可以望到不远处的海。  
他说，“我发现你最近还挺喜欢坐在那窗子边，倒是好久都没到这儿来坐了。”  
“看了好几年看厌了，我换个地方罢了。”  
黄新淳意味不明地“Hmmmmm”了一声，“那一边，就挺好。”  
“是挺好。”黄明昊笑笑。  
“你真的不打算去认识一下你的新邻居吗？他说你们从来没说过话。”  
黄明昊望着那处蜿蜒的海岸线，和盘旋其上的海鸥，好一会儿才说，“不了。我不想觊觎一些不属于我的世界的东西。”  
黄新淳没有再劝，只是走前对他说：“你值得很多，只是你总觉得自己不值得。”

 

#  
黄新淳走后他在那里一直坐到天黑。  
他在晚间的海风中闭上眼睛，把手臂张开，想起他悄悄看过的，朱正廷灵巧起舞的那几个动作，忽然觉得自己有想飞的渴望。  
他脑中又浮现出那个童话故事，独腿的锡兵和纸裁出的舞蹈家，他听到那段黄新淳放的那段旋律，第一反应便是朱正廷合着这流畅的琴声跳舞的模样。  
黄明昊急急忙忙进了屋，拿起了手稿本，在空白页最上方写下——“《锡兵》”。

写完草稿发去黄新淳那儿，抬头才发现已过了十点，而他废寝忘食这会儿才感到饥肠辘辘，忙洗了洗脸清醒精神，换了衣服出门。  
夏日夜晚，这条宁静的居民区街道上总是没什么人，远处海潮的声音清晰可闻，黄明昊一路嗅着邻居家栀子花的香味，拨弄着时不时碰到头顶的爬藤，这是他近几年来唯一享受的户外活动，尤其是他不愿别人冲他的腿和拐杖投来目光，晚上出门总是惬意自在一些。  
拐角有家营业到两点的长崎什锦面店，老板是个娶了中国太太的日本人，中文说得极为顺溜，黄明昊时常夜半觅食，与他成了朋友。  
进店与老板打了个招呼，依旧要了加量招牌什锦面套餐，店里已经没什么人了，他图方便，就坐在了靠门的双人桌旁。老板很快为他端上面，就在这时门口的风铃又响了。  
他鼻尖飘过一阵白麝香的甜味，而后对面的椅子被拉开，有人坐了下来。  
“嗨。”他抬头，对门的舞蹈家就坐在他对面，那张他悄悄瞥了很多很多天的脸蛋就在离他十公分的地方，他吓到了，退开一点，吸了口蔬菜汁，耳朵热热的，在心里暗骂什么鬼。  
“唔。”他应了一句。  
“老板我要炒面米饭套餐再加一份煎饺，饮料要冰可乐，然后打包！谢谢！”舞蹈家喊完话又转过来，“我是刚搬来你对门的，我叫朱、正、廷。”  
“我知道的。”  
“啊，话说，前阵子我和黄新淳认识了，他人挺好的。”  
“嗯，他是我阿姨的儿子，特别温柔，我们一起长大的。”  
黄明昊吹了吹面条，慢慢地吃起来，在蒸腾的热气里他看见朱正廷扁着嘴望着他。  
“咋啦？”他放下筷子问。  
“没什么。”朱正廷摇摇头，没再说话，过一会儿打包的套餐好了，他冲黄明昊挥挥手便离开了。  
黄明昊舒了口气，揉了揉憋表情到僵硬的脸颊。  
面都胀开了，一碗比两碗还多，他吃完又坐着等了十分钟，估算着朱正廷以乌龟爬的速度也该进家门了，才结账离开。  
慢吞吞快走到家门口，远远便看见路边停了辆极其惹眼的跑车，有低声争执的声音传来。  
在漆黑的夜色里他也依稀认出朱正廷的身影，和另一个高个子男生站在院门口。  
“时候不早了，丞丞，你还是回去吧，以后就别再问我了，我不想再……”  
“正廷，你别急着拒绝我们，再好好想想好吗？大家都很挂念你。”  
黄明昊走得近了，进也不是，退也不是，只好倚在墙边休息，希望他们没有发现自己。  
朱正廷叹了口气，“我知道的，但是真的对不起，我也有我的难处。”  
“我们大家都可以帮你的，你不需要隐姓埋名，你的才华会被埋没你没有想过吗？”男人的声音逐渐急切起来。  
朱正廷吸了吸鼻子，那一声细小的动静让黄明昊直起了腰。  
“你以为我心里好受吗？”  
那男生愣了愣，抓住他的手腕，“对不起，正廷哥，我，我不是那个意思，但我真的……”  
黄明昊吸了口气，向前走了两步，用拐杖敲了敲地。  
两人同时扭过头来看他，黄明昊把拐杖藏到背后，背着手冷淡地说：“你没发现他不想和你说话吗？有什么天亮了再聊吧。”  
男生呆了一秒，“你知道什么……”  
“丞丞！”朱正廷打断了他，声音又低下去，“你走吧，我会考虑的，但不是今天。”  
男人不甘心地拉开车门，行经黄明昊时还要摇下车窗把那句反驳的话说完：“你什么都不知道！”  
小路又恢复了安静。  
黄明昊转过头时朱正廷在看他，他摸摸鼻子：“我是不是惹到什么大人物了。”  
朱正廷破涕为笑，“对啊，你惹到赫赫有名的范二少了，怎么办呢？”  
“怎么办呢？”黄明昊耸了耸肩，“管他呢，我没听过他名头。”  
说罢往自己的家门走去，就他拉开栅栏的插销，就要走进门前的小径前，朱正廷又在背后喊他。  
“小森林……”  
“嗯？”  
“啊，你知道你是小森林哦。”  
“……对啊。”  
“你刚才没懂我的意思吗？”他声音有点委屈，“你真的不打算同我认识一下吗？”  
黄明昊在心里叹了口气。  
“黄明昊，”他说。  
“我叫黄明昊。”  
“晚安了，朱正廷。”

 

#  
范二少陆陆续续又来过几次，跑车停在狭小的居民路上，被送孩子来朱正廷这儿上课的家长“投诉”，于是改成停在路口步行过来。  
黄新淳来时正巧遇到一次，神神秘秘问他，“小老虎最近好像经常有朋友来。”  
“叫什么范橙橙的，朋友不朋友还不明确。”黄明昊喝了口咖啡，放在杯托时没控制好力气敲到了勺子，乒呤乓啷一阵响。  
“我家小朋友也要恋爱了啊，”黄新淳长出一口气，“我真的好感慨……”  
“谁恋爱了啊！”黄明昊拍着椅子扶手，“有正事吗？没有快走，别打扰我酝酿灵感。”  
“有啊！超级利好消息。”黄新淳也不恼，伸手摸摸他脑袋，从背包里抽出一个文件袋，“《锡兵》的词真的被蔡徐坤挑中了，据说是本人亲自挑的你，恭喜你达成与当红流量明星合作成就，没意见的话合同签个字吧。”  
黄明昊接过合同，看见上面白纸黑字的条款，竟觉得有点不真实，胸口涌动着暖流，有个声音拼命在跟他说：你看，朱正廷出现后净是好事发生。  
他拔出钢笔签下名字。

黄新淳走前为他拉开一半窗帘，从前他对房间洒满日光总有点抵触，现在好些，于是坐在离阳光稍有一些距离的地方，反复读着《锡兵》的手稿。  
对方斩钉截铁说他陷入恋爱情绪，他不确定，却也无法反驳什么。  
他仰慕着舞蹈家，像仙子翩然而落在他无聊的世界。在他出现之前黄明昊过得不好不坏，巨大的创伤过了一定年月，他也早已习惯，没那么在意。  
而朱正廷来了，竟给他重新带来对自由的渴求，他想重新回到那个举手投足熠熠生辉的自己，哪怕只是靠反射着他仰慕的这个人的光亮。  
身体被禁锢心却想飞翔，真危险。

他移动轮椅到窗边，撑着窗台站起，午后斜斜的落日阳光下，朱正廷正趴在客厅的窗沿边，手里拿着洒水壶，浇窗台底下的那几盆花，洒出的水幕间有小小的彩虹。放下水壶他也继续趴在窗沿边，手撑着脑袋，仰着下巴出神，他最近瘦了一些，没有造型的头发厚厚地盖在脑门上，眼神间有点迷茫之意。  
黄明昊好整以暇，静静地等待他，不稍一会儿，他视线便转向他——朱正廷迅速从全然放空的状态中抽回，笑着冲他招了招手，黄明昊没有动作，但他知道自己一定笑了。  
朱正廷将身体又探了一些出来，声音不高不低刚好被他听见：“黄明昊，我问你。”  
“什么？”  
“有件事我犹豫不决，我该去做吗？”  
“你想做吗？”  
“我想！”朱正廷毫不犹豫，“可我怕我做不好了。”  
“你想的话，就不要犹豫啊。”

 

#  
朱正廷开始变得夜猫，黄明昊猜这与他那天问自己的那个问题有关。  
他明白朱正廷下定决心要去做了，而那势头似乎也没什么人能挡得住。  
朱正廷练习的时间变长，动作也不同于从前那些，黄明昊写稿有时晨昏颠倒，他睡下前二楼舞房的灯还亮着，夜色朦胧他可以放心地在窗边看朱正廷跳舞，透明的落地玻璃背后朱正廷拿着绸带，动作行云流水，每一个动作都轻巧到似乎要脱离地心引力，而力度又真真实实传递到看客的心里。  
有时他练得累了便直接睡在舞房的地板上。  
这几日他们在长崎什锦面店遇到的次数也变多了。朱正廷进店时如果遇到他便会放弃打包，坐下来和他一起吃，仙子点东西总是心大肚皮小，有时候不愿浪费吃到站不起来，走路都摇摇晃晃，哀嚎着今晚云里前桥翻不了了。这么说着的当下，他却也是稳稳当当扶住黄明昊手臂的，黄明昊默许了这个动作，朱正廷没有问他拄拐的理由。  
黄明昊知道，他开始潜移默化地潜入自己的生活。  
直到那一天，黄明昊眼睁睁地看着他在练习旋转动作时直直地倒在了地上，绸带飘然而落，像飞花落下枝头。  
黄明昊下意识地站起来，抓过拐杖，可他太过心焦，几乎没怎么用那根拐杖，一瘸一拐地下了楼梯朝对面屋子跑。朱正廷家的门锁着，在等救护车来的间隙他拼命拍着那扇厚重的门喊着他的名字，由于体力不支他渐渐滑坐在地上，呼喊的动作一直不敢停止。  
朱正廷进了急救室之后，护士搀扶他在椅子上坐下，他稳了稳呼吸，这才发现自己浑身都是冷汗。

 

#  
医生告诉他朱正廷是因为腰伤剧痛引起的休克，他的腰部神经劳损严重又有旧伤，家属要注意别让他过度劳累，尤其不能高强度训练。  
黄明昊呆了呆，扭头去看朱正廷，对方安安静静地躺在病床上，对黄明昊内心的暴风雨毫不知情。  
医生走后他扯了把椅子在床边坐下，他刚刚跑得太急了，现在缓过神来，右半边身体都在发麻。他明明觉得他剩余的那一截右腿已经不会再有知觉了，却原来被跌宕起伏的情节一刺激，依旧会疼痛。  
锡兵救了落难的舞蹈家，终于有一天他跨入对方世界。  
才发现原来舞蹈家的人生也并非什么瑰丽绚烂的童话故事，他们都是把伤痛藏在表象之下，总之假装自己很好的那类人。  
有情绪在他的内心发酵。

朱正廷转醒时第一眼便看见了黄明昊。  
他手肘撑在床沿，托着腮，抿着唇望向朱正廷，“嗨。”  
“啊……是你……”  
黄明昊点点头，“你没什么大碍，好好休养就可以出院的。”  
朱正廷点点头，病房里一时陷入寂静。  
黄明昊直起身，“可能你听过很多遍了，但我还没有说过：你跳舞跳得真的很棒。”  
朱正廷愣了一瞬，“啊”，他垂下眼帘，嘴唇慢慢嘟起来，声音依旧是闷的，“谢谢。”  
黄明昊望了他一会儿，“我以前跳舞也还不错噢。”  
“真的？”  
“不信你看？”说罢黄明昊便抬手转腰，为朱正廷跳了一小段机械舞，分明还端端正正坐在那张板凳上，却叫人觉得那一小片地方丝毫困不住他。  
朱正廷眼睛亮了亮，“等我离开这里，我想和你合作双人舞，可以吗？你的腿什么时候会好？”  
黄明昊歪了歪头，停顿了一会儿，“啊呀，也不是不可以，但恐怕有点难。”  
他摸到放在地上的那根伸缩拐杖，轻轻抖开，支撑着自己站起来，“我是不是有件事还没有告诉你？”他的眼中并无羞赧，迎着朱正廷疑惑的目光，轻轻撩起了自己的棉质运动裤，那曾经让他无数次想要彻底丢弃却又认命地捡回来的人造物随着这个动作慢慢展露在朱正廷的视线中——  
“我的右腿是义肢。”  
“它这辈子都不会好啦。”  
很多年了他羞于主动对任何人说起，而今日他却能坦然揭开，告诉朱正廷这个秘密。他想朱正廷是不同的，从他愿意打破安全界限去救他那一秒开始，也许他就准备好了，没有什么他不能告诉这个人。  
朱正廷眼中逐渐溢满他看不懂的情绪，泪水从他的面庞接连不断地滑落，黄明昊丢下拐杖跌坐在床沿，朱正廷扑上来抱住他。  
“傻子。”  
而傻子就在他的心脏下方一点点的位置，毫无保留地哭出声音。

 

<下篇>

#  
朱正廷不太记得不会跳舞时的自己是什么样子的。  
他并非出生就和舞蹈绑定在一起，只是学舞的酸甜苦辣太过刻骨铭心，覆盖掉了在那之前的大部分少年记忆。  
母亲的好朋友是他的舞蹈启蒙老师，他记得那位老师第一次为他穿上舞蹈鞋的时候问他，“你想不想以后跳在所有舞蹈的正中间，所有人的最前面？”  
他说，我想。  
“你知道如果要成为那样的人，像这样的鞋，一双寿命是多久吗？”  
随着他摇头，老师说：“活不过两天哦。”  
“那正廷，你能做到吗？”  
他说，我能。  
他一向是一个有点倔的人。  
他其实柔韧性不好，筋特别硬特别硬，舞蹈初级班上，别的孩子都早早地练成了一字开，只有他还是做不到，第一学期结束的公开课后，他在回家路上哭起来，被母亲一路温柔地安慰到家里。  
那之后他比别人更严格地练习，也主动要求老师，压他的腿要比压别人的下手更重。他的韧带就是这样咬着牙忍着泪被一点一点地强行拉开，直到现在柔软灵活得没有一处死角和卡顿。他没有忘记那过程有多痛，但是他更想要的是痛过之后所收获的东西。  
他从舞蹈班小小的教室一角，一路跳到了大剧院，他曾是班上最后一个拉开韧带的孩子，最后成为在望不到头的舞台上跳首席位置的人。  
他的每一个细胞都热爱着舞蹈，他的舞鞋有时候没活过一天。  
对于身体的透支和伤害，他也并非不知道。多少个夜晚他舞蹈房的角落为自己贴上膏药，在视频电话里跟妈妈号称今天也要给研发团队送锦旗，母亲总劝他量力而行，他嘴上答应着，心里却知道：回不了头了，他只能跳下去了。  
未来的事未来再说，他打开手机，又下单一点云南白药。  
直到本命年快过去的那个冬天，他25岁的生日前夕，他在跳舞时晕倒在地上，被医生一纸判了刑。  
他回到舞团已经是第二天的晚上了，他被送医，背包还落在更衣室，没了那些证件，很多手续他不好办。他扶着墙壁，一步一步走向那扇透出亮光的门，还没走到门口，就有声音飘出来。  
“正廷昨天被送医院急救了你们听说了吗？”  
“他的腰伤是不是已经不行了？”  
“好像真的很严重啊，他之前也有跳到一半不得不去躺着的时候……”  
“唉……下一轮选拔马上又要开始了，说实话我很为他可惜，可是他如果不能再扛了，我还是建议他让贤，首席这位置太珍贵了，不要挥霍别人的机会吧。”  
“这话别说啊，正廷多好的一个人啊。”  
“就事论事嘛。”  
朱正廷停下了脚步，手缩进羽绒服的袖管里，低着头，茫然无措地站了一会儿，终于决定还是折返。  
他坐了舞团门口新开的公交线路，终点站停在外滩，他从口袋里掏出那张被折得很小的病情证明单，反复看了很多遍，患者姓名依旧没有从“朱正廷”变成别的什么人。  
那天晚上的寒风很刺骨，他的手指很快便扛不住冻。  
他把那张薄薄的纸撕碎扔进了黄浦江。  
朱正廷的人生信条可能有很多，而其中让他最不愿割舍的，大概有堂堂正正、漂漂亮亮。  
其他的，放弃不过也就那么回事儿。

 

#  
他始终记得第一次与黄明昊对上眼神的场景。  
坐上飞往L市的飞机时，他心中曾没来由地凭空冒出一个念头，他想这场新的人生奇幻冒险，会不会给他打开一扇不一样的窗来。  
所以对于他来到这里后遇见的第一个“神秘嘉宾”，他有诸多好奇。  
那一天他余光里又感觉到那个孩子在看他，小心翼翼的视线，落在他的侧脸，让他心里痒痒的。此前也有过多次，只是每次等他后知后觉地向那处回望时，窗帘已经拉上了，他扑了个空。这一次他屏息凝神，迅速扭头望向了对面窗户的方向——终于看见了小孩惊惶无措的模样，那个机灵鬼甚至呆了一秒，才慌忙将窗帘掩上。  
那一大半紧张，一点点孤单，一点点期待的眼神，就这么刺到他的软肋。  
他从舞团辞职之后，从前真心相待的伙伴们，受他指导的学弟学妹们，无不带着讶异和关心蜂拥而至，他力不从心，总是假装自己不在家中，却会悄悄掀起窗帘，透过小小缝隙去看站在楼下等待的朋友们。  
世间有人情冷暖，无论冷、无论暖，都成了他的负荷。  
他不知如何面对，终于彻底退回了自己的保护壳中，切断所有牵绊，搬来了这里，那时他拒绝的关怀，至今也依旧是他没医好的伤。  
而他却忽然想去黄明昊的星球敲门。

 

#  
范丞丞是通过微博找到他的。  
说来有些重逢可能也是天注定的，刚巧那天舞团出了50周年纪念演出的公告，欢迎已经离开舞团的老团员参加节目选拔，重新登台。范丞丞福至心灵，去搜索朱正廷的名字想找以前的视频怀旧，却搜到了学生家长发的微博：说推荐L市新开的舞蹈教室，老板叫朱正廷，据说是上戏毕业生，点开照片便是在教小朋友跳舞的自己。  
范丞丞当即便来找他，同时也诚恳邀请他回来参加纪念演出。  
他明白他渴慕舞台，平凡日子难免令他心生惰怠迷茫，即便腰伤已无法负荷，但一次也好，他真想回味肆意挥洒青春和才华的滋味。  
而黄明昊叫他别管好、不好，而只问想、不想。说那话时午后的阳光映着他一半的脸庞，对方还是那副看似又酷又淡漠的表情，而眼角眉梢却流露出温柔。那一刹那朱正廷忽然很想流眼泪。  
如果决定跳出友谊的舒适圈去爱上某个人一定要有一个契机，对于他而言可能就是那时。

 

#  
他腰伤暂愈出院的那天，清早下了场雷暴雨，夏天的雨来得快去得更快，回家路上地面一片泥泞，朱正廷绑着护腰，一路深一脚浅一脚。  
到家时黄明昊在他家门口等他，倚着墙，拐杖绳挂在右手腕上，好不潇洒。朱正廷有点惊喜，迎上前说，我回来啦。拥抱的时候黄明昊手按在他的腰上轻轻揉了揉，一个呵护的动作却让他莫名红了脸。  
他重新开始了演出的练习，黄明昊没有劝他放弃，只是舞蹈班结束以后，基本都会从对面过来陪练，夜深了两个人一起去吃什锦面。  
离演出大约还有一周的时候黄新淳来了一次，偷偷塞给他一盘没有包装的CD，上面附了一张便签条，“他很多年没提过跳舞二字了”。现在要避开黄明昊可比以前难太多，朱正廷二半夜地牺牲睡眠时间将CD塞进电脑，这才明白黄新淳的用意。他合上电脑屏，在漆黑的夜色里望向那扇熄了灯的窗，暗暗下定了决心。

正式演出那天黄明昊也同他一起回了上海，坐在头三排靠中间的亲属位置，朱正廷从后台朝他望，他便举起不知什么时候瞒着朱正廷悄悄做的“人间仙子朱正廷”手幅，俏皮地挥了挥。  
朱正廷前一个节目结束后便去舞台上standby，聚光灯打在舞台一角的主持人身上，他预备好第一个起始动作后悄悄地往台下望了一眼，黑压压的人群亦有当年熟悉感，他血液里的沸腾感又涌上来，只是这一次他少了患得患失，而更多了一份笃定，他想他们都不知道，我是来与青春道别的。  
主持人报幕，“有请前舞团首席，荣誉校友朱正廷为我们带来《锡兵的舞蹈家》。”  
聚光灯亮起的瞬间他得意地勾起唇角，黄明昊你可要看好了。  
他踮起脚尖，轻轻跃起——  
黄新淳为他提前拿来的正是今日凌晨已全网上线的《锡兵》，当红歌手首度演唱纯钢琴伴奏的抒情曲，黄明昊遇见朱正廷后亲手填下的词。  
词中诉说他的惊艳，憧憬和怅惘，他诉说你是这世界的美好，我因与你交错而发光，无论怎样无论在哪里，我都想一直陪着你，凝望着你。  
朱正廷初听时便想，你何故要将自己如此放低，于是以舞蹈家视角还他。  
舞蹈家在追光下孤独舞蹈，时而默默舔舐伤痕，他的旋转是机械又空洞的，直到他看见站在对面的那个锡兵——你说你靠反射我的光芒而存在，而我又何尝不是，因你给我的温暖，才对沉重的包袱释怀。  
锡兵与舞蹈家，都有过独自捱过伤痛的日夜，在偌大世界里，试探着试探着，伸出一根天线，微弱的电波兜兜转转终于触到另一个灵魂，余生都有他景仰。  
随着最后一个音符落下，他干净利落地收起动作，台下一瞬间鸦雀无声，随后爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼与掌声。他以舞蹈家的身份，最后一次做完谢幕动作，眼神才敢小心翼翼地飘向观众席中的黄明昊。舞台的光映衬着黄明昊的脸，只见一向装酷表情没太丰富的他，竟哭得像个小孩。  
他来不及抹掉满脸的眼泪，只是把那张人间仙子手幅翻到反面，露出背后的字——“只给我跳舞好不好”。  
原来他们心有灵犀，都在想同样的事。  
朱正廷在下台之前郑重地点了头。

 

#  
盛夏过去，朱正廷搬进了黄明昊家。说是搬，也只是带着人带着心便去生活了，不让黄明昊过来，也只是舍不得他拖着腿折腾，黄明昊早能自力更生，在他眼里却是需要呵护的小男朋友。  
门对门，东西可以随时拿，舞蹈还是在老地方教，感觉不到什么仪式感，朱正廷为此长吁短叹。  
直到某天晚上，黄明昊喜欢的《溺水小刀》出了蓝光DVD，他兴致勃勃打算欣赏，刚开始播放怀里忽然钻进来一个人，捧着一听冰可乐，靠在他肩膀上，试图对所有的罗曼蒂克情节评头论足。  
黄明昊按了暂停问他：“诶你不是对日本文艺片不感冒么？”  
朱正廷不好意思地扁扁嘴：“我只是想get和男朋友一起分享电影的成就啊……这恋爱谈得没有仪式感！黄明昊，我都不知道你平时在想什么！”  
黄明昊又好气又好笑，干脆关掉影碟机，“有个东西我本来想再等等，等到一个什么纪念日再和你一起看的，现在看来不等到那时候你可能就要和我闹分手了。”  
他晃悠悠地站起来，从书架最下面一格的一摞书背后抽出了一本相簿，递给朱正廷。“喏，给你看。”  
朱正廷翻开相簿，是黄明昊从出生开始一路长大的照片。小时候他是西湖边的小霸王，夏日泛舟采莲子，秋日堤上放风筝，没有人不夸他的俏皮可爱。  
长大一些之后黄明昊开始参加操课和舞蹈训练，他很有舞蹈天赋，收放自如的动作和极强的舞台感染力为他赢得很多奖项。  
“日天日地小霸王的日子我可是一路开心地过到十六岁呢，”他点着捧着奖杯的自己。  
16岁。他刚考进高中，那时候穿着一样的制服，人生和人生之间的不同还不算太明显。他当了体育委员，加了校健美操队，在金秋文艺汇演时要上台三次，第一回合是健美操队集体表演，杂耍动作一连串，怎么逆天怎么来；第二回合是戴着黑色宽檐帽跳街舞，舞台下的观众没一个能从他身上移开眼睛；第三回合是被表白墙起哄刷上台，一脸无辜地宣告我也知道我长得很帅但是我们小孩子不可以早恋哦。他思考这个月月考怎么不要挂得太难堪，也思考世界如此动荡，会不会还没遇到想共度一生的人就挂了。  
那时候很中二也很知足，学校礼堂的舞台就是全部了，哪怕那木头地板蹦上去还会吱嘎作响，也觉得站上便拥有全世界。  
后来这一切，也就说没有就没有了。  
他说着说着，叹了口气，嘴角却还是挂着笑意的。  
朱正廷泪汪汪地把相簿压在胸口，似乎痛在他身上。  
黄明昊16岁时他22岁。大学毕业，从象牙塔里走出来进入舞团，也是那时候他开始发现原来舞鞋真的能以这么快的速度被消耗，也是那一年他第一次在舞蹈房里因剧烈的腰痛而到了不得不停下动作的地步，他以各种形式在扛，而那可怕的疼痛自第一次袭来之后便愈演愈烈，再也没有离开过他，直到他不得不远离舞台。  
“我们早点遇到多好。”他眼泪滴在相片上，“我就陪你长大。”  
黄明昊就料到揭了疮疤他必然要掉泪，赶忙抱住他说：“看过算过，以后这就是我和你一起分享过的好回忆啦……啊呀！好歹我在挂掉之前就遇到共度一生的人了呀，哥哥！”  
朱正廷不听劝，揽住他的脖子凶狠地亲他，他是只小老虎，急着要宣誓他对小森林的所有权：“黄明昊，虽然晚了点，但从今以后你就是我的，你命也是我的。”  
“遵命！”

 

#  
后来某个周末他们逛到海边那座小教堂去，刚巧遇上礼拜，牧者在讲台上说，神自始至终的作为，人不能参透。  
黄明昊忽然笑起来，他说，“你知道么朱正廷，我搬来这里，第一次拐到这个教堂的那天，他好像讲了一模一样的话，他要我懂神的美意。我那时候想，哇，好一碗鸡汤。今天我才意识到，原来真是这样。”  
他们提前离席去踩沙滩，随着夏天的过去海风开始转凉了，黄明昊在白T外面套了一件衬衣，没有系纽扣，这会儿衣襟朝两边飘开，拢住他们交扣的手。  
黄明昊忽然说，他想去踩浪花。  
于是朱正廷稳住他的右边身体，看他将左腿缓缓伸向浪的边缘，潮水涌上，温柔地盖住他的左脚，他笑得很开心，顽皮得像个孩子，身体卸去力气，就这么安心地倚着朱正廷。  
朱正廷凝视着这张近在咫尺的脸，忽然就懂了那句“神的美意”。  
黄明昊于他，就像当年那一条被慢慢撕开的韧带，煎熬与痛楚，比起那之后漫长的相伴，终究是暂时的。

我的锡兵，你的舞蹈家今日也感谢能与你相遇。

 

Fin.


End file.
